Raising Hell
by L.J-1983
Summary: Sequel to 'Always Here for You'. Following her willing descent into Hell, and now wed to the Leader of Cenobites, Kirsty - now known as Snow White, and her husband are fated to conceive the very future of Hell...but a threat capable of ruining Hell's plans, and tearing Xipe and Snow White apart for good, lurks in the shadows in the form of a very jealous Angelique.
1. Prologue

**Raising Hell**

 _Disclaimer_ _: I own nothing of Clive Barker's imaginative world or its characters, but the plot here is one hundred percent mine. This story contains suggested and implied sex and violence, and other adult matters – just in case of those who find that offensive. So this is rated M to be safe._

 _Author Introduction_ _: M'kays, another old story getting a full re-post is this. It's a favourite of mine, and something I thought up as a sequel to my one shot_ ** _'Always Here for You'_** _. It was a completed fic, though this does need typing up, and also a heck of a lot of fleshing and plot changes. As well as being mostly the story I wrote back in 2010 I've also decided to leave in parts from the rewrite I attempted back in 2012, which basically is the same story to this just improved vocabulary and dialogue wise, and also the added scenes not included in the original story. I'm also using elements from the remake/rewrite idea I had._ _Well, hope you enjoy it! - Laura_

* * *

Prologue

The passage of time within the bleak and murky stone walls of the Labyrinth were almost impossible to measure; time had no meaning at all in this world caught between paradise and purgatory, nor did it matter to the inhuman residents. Their only desire was that of inflicting and receiving the highest extremities of sensation, and serving their God; Leviathan. A whole hundred years had elapsed for most of them, some of them even a _thousand_. But neither one of them could feel the lengthy duration nor were they aged by it.

The Cenobite known as Snow White, formerly a human being named Kirsty Cotton, was no exception.

Eight whole Earth years had passed in this timeless realm since Kirsty had finally unlocked the Lament Configuration and sealed her fate, relinquishing herself, trading her dwindling humanity for the life of a hedonistic Cenobite. Yet she could not be more fulfilled; the pleasures, the sensations beyond the limits had truly transcended what she had ever felt and experienced in her former life. Now as an immortal creature she would not have felt the passing of those eight human years. She was, like the rest of her fellow kind, only interested in the pleasures of this alternate reality, this wondrous place she now called home.

He had certainly spoken the truth during their brief if illustrious meetings; the one who was now her consort, the Cenobite she had given herself fully to. Her master, her saviour and creator all in one. The being named Xipe Totec - infamously known as _Pinhead_ by the damned, who were writhing in the torturous depths of Hell, thanks to the many pins which embellished his colourless cranium.

The Leader of the Cenobitic race had been the one blessed with the task of transforming Kirsty Cotton into the fearless and sensuous being she was now. He being the one responsible for her lush but deadly guise, her very moniker. He decreed that no other, once she was presented to his followers, would lay a single finger on her. Not even the Cenobite Creation Chamber had the chance to mar her, to transform her. Only he was allowed such a privilege, and how she had turned out so wickedly beautiful both on the inside and out.

Just like the first woman according to mythology to ever walk the earth she had been made to absolute perfection.

Snow White; so sweet, so innocent, so wonderfully charming, such a harmless sounding name – and her appearance likened her resemblance to the character further more. Her lips were of crimson blood red, her complexion snowy white pale, her hair which she had been allowed to keep was a mass of dark curls, and as black as ebony...as were her eyes.

Though her greatest Cenobitic asset would that be that she had also found her Prince within this dark world; a Prince like no other found in children's harmless fairy tale stories. He had certainly swept her off her feet and carried her off to his wondrous Kingdom, though there was no such _'happily ever after...'_ in the way the fairy tales had usually concluded.

Unlike that of the fairy tale character Kirsty used to enjoy reading about as a human child, the Snow White Cenobite she was now was utterly wicked, formidable, vicious, cool and a force to be reckoned with. She showed no mercy to either of the supplicants damned to live out an eternity under the Cenobites' brutal administrations and no one in Hell dared to cross her.

Oh yes, Xipe Totec had truly made her his equal in every way possible.

As well as being her consort, Xipe Totec was also that of Snow White's mentor, she being a willing and able student. Every day that passed since her transition from human to Cenobite, Xipe would take the opportunity to teach the eager and young Cenobite woman the ways of their kind, the finer points of pleasure and pain, how to master her ever burgeoning telekinetic and telepathic powers. How she should behave during the summoning missions. Even each tool held their own purpose, something Snow White had to take care to memorise.

But Snow White had learnt a great deal in her short time, and her lover had taught her well.

She had well and truly found her place within the Labyrinth, and now she had earned the title _Princess of Pain._

Yet, for even all the training; the hard work, the mastering of the knife and the hook, Snow White had yet to discover the true potential she herself and even her beloved consort possessed. It was something which Leviathan Himself could foresee, a truly testing and trying mission which He had yet to issue to the Cenobitic couple.

The unknown, the unseen was about to be born, to take shape within the Labyrinth. To emerge from the eternal suffering, the blood and the flesh and take on its own form, and Xipe Totec and his protege were the key...

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Prince & Princess of Pain

_**Hello, and sorry it's taken so long to get this update written and posted. It's been a lot harder than I expected; not only have I had to type all this out, but it took a while to find all the bits and pieces of paper this story was printed from. As well as other old projects that I'm taking time to look over and plan out for a re-release, this one's been the most ambitious. I've been adding more flesh to this old story of mine as I want it to be perfect, and enjoyable. Not boring, and not poor in terms of grammar. So, here ya go at long last. This is a particularly long chapter. As I stated before, this story contains both elements from the 2010 version of the story, the half-written 2012 rewrite version, along with the ideas I wanted for the remake which I'm now no longer doing. More or less, this story does not lose what it originally was conceived to be. I'm just fleshing and changing certain elements of the plot. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave some feedback. Pretty please? *BIG Puppy dog eyes* :3 - Laura**_

* * *

Chapter One

The Prince and Princess of Pain

Deep within the cold and dark depths of the Labyrinth's Catacombs, where the very worst of the sinned resided, Snow White chuckled at the woeful sight of the trembling and shuddering man at her mercy, a sound of soft mocking pity leaving her crimson red lips.

The damned creature was nothing more than a massed collection of bloody muscle and bone, and somewhat lacking the skin which had once covered his being. Whatever flesh was left had been crudely held in place by hooks and stretched to the very limits from the clinking chains which swung from the mist swirling above.

The strikingly beautiful and erotic looking Cenobite woman took the time to explore the nether regions of pain and pleasure with a small incision tool to the soul's withered flesh, relishing in the man's low and forced screams, and taking great pleasure in inhaling the sweet smelling aroma of the blood coursing abundantly down his chest and abdomen, forming a congealing crimson puddle at his feet.

Ah, sinned blood. Snow White could tell the scent with her eyes closed now, having been taught to pick apart and pinpoint the many flavours of the prisoners' scarlet life fluid by none other than the highest regent himself, Xipe Totec, her Cenobitic husband.

The Dark Prince of Hell lurked nearby, hidden within the shadows. He watched on, surveying his consort's handiwork with great pride, approval and pleasure knowing that she too took pleasure from both making the soul suffer, and pleasing her husband. She had never displeased him in all the time she had been a resident of the Labyrinth, and she was a fine addition to the ever growing Cenobitic brood.

The pin-studded Cenobite Leader remained, watching his beautiful Snow White release her sadistic wrath on the soul, until came the time he was required for a mission. Even though he did not wish to leave and wanted to witness the rest of this dark entertainment, Xipe knew he had no choice in the matter. This was an important mission. He knew, however, that his wife would be absolutely fine left on her own. She needed no further guidance from him anyway, she had proven her worth – time and time again.

The flayed thing in Snow White's company could do no more than thrash under her brutality, the sensation combining both excruciating agony and rapture. Repulsion and pain mixing with unbidden sexual desire played within the mangled man's broken mind, and for that, this torture proved so much more unbearable. The mingled sensations were just too great, even more so than before.

His throat was raw through screaming and his eyes were red, puffy and heavy through lack of sleep, his entire body numb from exceeded sensation, the pitiful creature known as Frank Cotton barely lifted his head to stare the Cenobite woman straight in the eye.

She was a stunning creature, that was for certain. He could not deny that. Even through the crimson mist of blood compromising some of his vision he took in every last feature of the female Cenobite; her Hellish uniform was leather bound as the rest of the Cenobites, but much more revealing and provocative with elongated gloves which enshrouded the length of both her arms, leaving a substantial portion of her luscious pale flesh of her shoulders visible. Only her finger nails remained outside of the gloves, and they were stained with nearly a decade's worth of human blood.

A plump and ample cleavage was on show, her breasts of course being so much more than what they were when she were human. Beneath that, a section of her tight leather outfit near her abdomen had been cut away, showing her naval which – just as with her husband – supported a belt where a selection of torture implements swung freely. The flesh around her abdomen had been decorated in an intricate pattern similar to that of the Lament Configuration box which the Dark Prince himself had crafted.

She looked so much different now; so much older, wiser and lacking the innocence he had once been incestuously attracted to when she had been so young. But he was aware of who she was, despite the grotesque but beautifully erotic mutilations and lack of innocence within her now ebony eyes. Now all that was left of the demonic woman who had once been his niece Kirsty in his former mortal life was of unbidden dark desires, corruption and sin. She was now a monster, inhuman just like those that took him so long ago.

Was it possible he himself had had a hand in Kirsty's path to damnation? He would surely like to think so. But he had heard whispers of a husband, a man not so dissimilar to himself. A man who must have driven Kirsty to the brink of insanity with his unfaithful conquests and greed – and his plot to kill her for her inheritance, so who then got a bullet lodged in his brain for his trouble. And not just him; three women he had slept with and his best friend had also been killed by Kirsty, their very souls delivered to the Leader of the Cenobites in exchange for hers. Frank was aware Kirsty could have been devious and cunning when the need arisen, but this bit of information had taken even he, Frank Cotton, by surprise.

His precious niece was capable of murder? He just couldn't see it, even for all the horror she had witnessed so long ago in that old and dusty attic – the business between him and the Cenobites, the fact she had sacrificed him to save herself before taking the time to watch on as he was held fast by the chains conjured by the Cenobite Lord who was now her husband.

Frank let out a derisive scoff, believing the relationship between his niece and the Cenobite that took delight in torturing him was – for Kirsty – born out of a need to replace a fatherly role model in her life, and that for the pinned creature – a mere female pet that he could satiate and satisfy his whimsical lusts with. But oh Frank would not be aware, or indeed if he was aware did not believe in it, of the special bond the two shared – quite unique and unheard of amongst Cenobites.

There lay a deep understanding between the Highest regent of Hell and his spouse that Frank could never even began to empathise or fathom, since the man had been too caught up in satisfying his own greed and lusts during his mortal life to ever see what it meant to feel any kind of real connection to any one, even Julia. Ah, his sweet Julia...

Snow White had, at that very moment, caught the weakened smirk that was playing on her former uncle's torn lips, heard a low and pained chuckle, and smirking herself now – she took a few more steps toward him, her slender leather glove enshrouded fingers tightly closing around his throat and squeezing, forcing the evil man to cough violently under the pressure.

"Nothing ever changes, does it?" the Cenobite woman murmured, her voice a serpentine like hiss which chilled even Frank Cotton's soul, or whatever was left of it. Snow White continued, running one of her elongated and brutal looking finger nails across his bloodied cheek in an almost enticing fashion. "After all these years of many tortures inflicted on your flesh and soul, so many years under the watchful eye of the Cenobites, existing amongst us, Frank Cotton you still choose to mock and defy us. Have you not, after so many a year, learnt anything at all?"

Frank's cruel smirk grew much wider, as much as permitted through the burden of the hooks embedded in his cheeks. He never gave such a reply to her rhetorical question, but he neared her face close as he possibly could and whispered gently and simply; "He'll never love you. He'll break your heart, just as every other man in your life has... _Kirsty._ "

Frank, of course, was referring to Xipe Totec; her guardian, her teacher, her saviour...her _husband_. An attempt at planting the seeds of doubt in her mind, no less.

He thought he had been successful in swaying her when the Cenobite woman lowered her fingers slowly from his cheek and stared to him with a darkening frown. But, before he could blink, a blinding pain engulfed his face and then he felt wetness across his cheeks.

Snow White withdrew her hand and brought the blood coated fingers to her lips, licking the fluid like a that of a content cat lapping up its precious cream. Frank realised quite suddenly that Kirsty, with lightning fast reflexes, had viciously clawed at his face making three narrow surface wounds trickling with blood. She observed her old uncle grimace at the searing pain that she had inflicted. Oh if only her master and husband was around to observe and enjoy the pleasures along with her.

"You...b-bitch!" Frank hissed a profanity dangerously to his one time niece. "Just you wait till I get out of these shackles, you little wretch!"

"Not likely." Snow White replied with certainty. "You've not had much success so far, have you?"

And with that, the Cenobite Princess turned and laughed, heading for the exit. But oh not before stopping and plunging her hand deep into her pocket, producing something so grotesque from within and turning to face the flayed man once again. "Oh, silly me, I almost forgot. I believe this belongs to you."

Frank had trouble focusing on the blackened item she held within her grasp. It was beating, albeit weakly and sluggishly. When Frank failed to realise what the aged thing was, Snow White smirked and - in the worst possible way of all - decided to return it to its rightful owner.

Frank's screams echoed throughout the whole of Hell as her fist holding the throbbing organ was punched through his chest cavity, while Snow White smirked with utmost satisfaction. "Why, do you not know your own heart, Frank?" Snow White teased, laughing softly. "Julia had stolen it if you remember rightly. She's had it all this time. I've only just retrieved it from her, and boy was she a screamer."

Frank was incapable of speaking through the sharp jolts of pain in his chest, but if he had of been able to then he would have verbally abused his former niece for all this suffering and agony she had put him, and his former lover, through. Oh God so help her, Frank thought bitterly, if he ever got loose again.

Snow White took further pleasure in her uncle's pain and chuckled darkly at the forced growls that came from his blood coated lips before turning on her heels and slinking off slowly and casually without a word, leaving Frank to wallow in his sweet agony while she headed in the direction of home, the shared living quarters between her and Xipe Totec, feeling powerful and aroused beyond all reason...

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

Xipe Totec marched the length of the narrow hallways of Hell, just fresh from his trip back from the human realm. Tensed and somewhat fatigued, Xipe could barely wait to reach his chambers so he could enjoy a much earned rest along with his consort.

Never had a soul collecting mission been so stressful. The soul, a dishevelled young man no older than twenty five, reeking of the unmistakable stench of alcohol and his eyes red and wide through drug abuse, was now locked within the confines of his own nightmarish realm – and was quite stubborn – and as Xipe had calmly pointed out, had a powerful voice.

 _"You shall have no such use for your potent vocal chords where you're going, dear boy, for I shall tear them out by my own hand and use them to shackle you to your infinite place of torture."_ the Leader of Cenobites had declared coldly to their newest supplicant, mere seconds before the clinking chains were summoned from the shadows, and sent him into the oblivion that was Xipe Totec's world, and with the cocky young man cussing and screaming abuse the whole time.

Now, the pin-headed Cenobite had completed his rather unpleasant task of recovering the soul, and was now heading back to be with his consort, whom anxiously awaited his arrival.

Xipe had not been this complete, and dare he say – happy, in such a long time. It had felt so good to share his life and soul with another. He had enjoyed the pleasures of many voluptuous female mates during his time within the Labyrinth, including the tragic Merkova – the same Merkova who had perished by the hands of the wretched Harrowers. But neither one, not even the late Lucky Six Leader or even the sweet young blind mortal he had rather humanely fallen in love with that brief time, could be compared to the one who now fulfilled his existence the moment she came into it; his beautiful Snow White.

Her very presence was what he desired more than anything this particular time, following the stressful soul collecting mission he had just under taken.

Finally, the Lead Cenobite found his and Snow White's chambers, and pushed his way through the old creaky door – closing it entirely once inside. What he'd expected on his return, however, was for Snow White to greet him, and to present him with a daily report on the tasks he had requested she fulfil whilst he was absent. But, taking one look around the Gothic-themed abode – many candles illuminating a soothing subdued light, Xipe noticed his wife was no where to be seen. Though he could sense her, hear her thoughts in his very mind. She was around somewhere.

"Snow White? Where is it you are at, my Queen?" Xipe called out, his voice filled with the usual calm and tolerance the Cenobite had always possessed. Though the pinned Cenobite was still in touch with his human emotions, decades of hard and brutal training within the cold and dark Labyrinth helped him to keep them under strict control.

As if on cue, the stunning Cenobite woman emerged from the shadows and presented herself to her husband; a smile of pure sensuality playing on her ruby lips, and her eyes scrutinising his leather bound form with a hungry stir. She neared him slowly, in a wanton parody of suggestiveness carried in the subtle moves of her arms and shoulders.

Her breasts pushed against the six wounds on his chest as she slithered into his welcome arms, her hands smoothing their way up the length his torso and settling firmly on the tops of his shoulders. She began caressing the glistening leather that separated their flesh.

"Greetings, dear wife," Xipe said, enjoying the sudden proximity of their bodies. "And what have I done to deserve such sudden act of sweetness?"

Snow White did not speak. Instead, eyes that were identical to his in so many ways gazed up, searing right through to his blackened soul...and Xipe knew immediately what his wife desired.

"Xipe..." she finally purred, trailing her scarlet lips against the length of his neck.

The need was growing more evident as the seconds ticked by. Both hers and his.

Just how could he deny her?

It had been so long since they last coupled. The last time the Cenobitic couple had engaged in any form of sexual activity...he could hardly recall. Xipe had been swamped with work throughout the Labyrinth, if not required to venture out on missions, consulting his Gash; the Female with the exposed throat, the one known by her human name; Nikoletta, the Cenobite with the chattering teeth and the soul of a boy so young but not fraught with innocence as you'd expect a child would be, and the obese Cenobite known simply as Butterball, among other pseudo Cenobites that were made from Xipe's very hand several years previously in his rebel, dehumanised state.

In the meanwhile, Snow White had been left feeling slightly abandoned by her usually attentive Cenobite husband, and neglected of his presence. Though this was quite unintentional, and Snow White was aware that the Order of the Labyrinth was more important than whetting her appetites for lust.

Xipe allowed a smirk to curl up on those pale lips...lips Snow White was now trailing the tip of her forefinger across in a seductive, sensual manner.

She ran her glove enshrouded hand along his chest, his flesh tingling with the anticipation and longing for her touch. Snow White could see his evident and growing arousal through his cassock, which fuelled her lust further for his touch. Excitement rose in the pit of her stomach as her hand journeyed to a lower part of his body, cupping the throbbing organ in her hand she stared him straight in the eye, listening to him gasp slightly in pleasure.

"Snow White..." he groaned before slamming his pallid lips to hers, quietly descending into the madness that was his heated passion and desire for this female.

The Cenobite Princess threw her arms about his neck, allowing her consort to swoop her up into his arms. Without a murmur Xipe carried her over toward their magnificent King-sized bed, and lay her down gently across it, and leaned over her eager form...finally meeting his lips to hers once more in a frantic passionate kiss, whilst hands tore and tugged at one another's leather vestments.

Both were lost in lust and desire as the chains clinked around them, the sounds of frantic heavy breathing and screams of unadulterated pleasure dominating the airy silence...such was the result from their descent into a maelstrom of passion, lust and gratification amongst the chains and rotating pillars of their chambers.

Neither Xipe or his bride could be reached now, as they had ventured too far in their joining of flesh and desire to care for the world which resided around them...

* * *

Leviathan, the Lord and God of the Labyrinth, revolved completely unsupported in the centre of Hell gazed out onto the vast world around Him. The Deity was presently calm, even through knowing of the upcoming threat that was soon to descend onto his world. But the God was aware salvation was upon them...he could sense its very beginnings taking place in the very Labyrinth. In the chamber of his Favourite son.

The diamond Lord thrummed in excitement as he sensed Xipe and his bride's joining of flesh.

It would soon be time, Leviathan thought to Himself. Salvation was set into motion, all through the simple joining of the Prince and Princess of Pain.

Though the God would not divulge his plan just yet to Xipe and Snow White.

No.

Time needed to pass first if this plan was to go smoothly.

Salvation needed to develop, and grow, before it could be realised...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Conception of the Future

_Hello, here's a little update. I'm finally on a roll with this fic and I don't want to lose it. Should take some time to flesh out the rest of the story, but nevertheless I'm making some really good progress and I look forward to sharing this with you. Please review, and hope you enjoy! - Laura_

* * *

Chapter Two 

Conception of the Future

 _ **Three Months Later...**_

Something was _not_ right.

She could feel it in her bones, in the heart which continued to beat within her chest. Snow White was listless, restless and preoccupied. Both her work and marital activities were suffering. Time had passed since the Prince and Princess of Hell had last coupled together, but ever since that passionate night the Lead Cenobite's wife had noticed she had begun to feel strangely ill; something which was unheard of amongst Cenobites. All strength in her body had fled from her, and nausea and fatigue had become a regular occurrence.

Leviathan had called for them soon after Snow White's health had begun to deteriorate, as if by sheer coincidence. Perhaps the behemoth could shed some light on the situation.

All was quiet within the Labyrinth, save for the legions of damned souls howling and screaming in agony as Xipe and Snow White calmly walked the stone catwalk which guided them to the all powerful deity they and the legions of Cenobites served, honoured, worshipped and looked upon as a father.

Leviathan; the God of hunger, flesh and desire – an almighty idol which swirled in the dark grey skies above the maze of the Labyrinth, turning ever so gradually on its axis and strobing its dark beam of luminescence all around akin to some otherworldly lighthouse, and a loud ongoing hum, never ceasing, sounded every few seconds.

The multi faceted behemoth of the hellish dimension was mysterious, exciting and frightening all at once, often reducing His inhuman Cenobitic children and creations to awe stricken wonder, with His favoured son and daughter – Xipe Totec and Snow White – being no different, and as with most Gods, He was aware of all manner of knowledge around Him.

Which was why He had sent for His most valuable and treasured creations.

Something was happening. Something... _strange_ , something almost...terrifying. Leviathan had known for some time, yet had kept quiet on the matter. But now, the God was finally breaking His silence. The corridors of the grim Labyrinth were abuzz with idle chatter of the lesser Cenobites, all theorising as to what was afoot, and what this meant for them, as Leviathan had finally spoken and summoned forth His favourite son.

For Xipe and his young consort however, the brisk walk toward the very locality of their Lord and master was a mixed jumble of emotions. Both felt the tell-tale stirrings of dread, fear, determination, confusion and a many manner of other human emotions that they still continued to feel even through their Cenobitized state. Despite this, Xipe's eyes shone bright with the anticipation.

Now within the presence of the perpetually swirling entity, Xipe immediately knelt before Him upon the stone catwalk which lay beneath them. His anxious wife followed suit, marvelling at her husband's lack of fear and servitude. Examining his face and taking note of his calm features and eye movement, Snow White could tell Xipe had been summoned many times before, possibly thousands. She, on the other hand, had only been summoned a handful of times. It was mainly only Xipe whom Leviathan chose to speak to most of the time, being that he was His most cherished son and chosen Leader, and the Prince of Hell.

To be summoned before the revolving diamond was a high honour, and the ultimate privilege. Though Snow White could not stub out the all too human feeling of anxiety within her belly.

"My Lord?" Xipe called out, bringing his arms about his chest in a typical cross gesture. "You have summoned us, and here we stand, patiently awaiting your word. What say you?"

What happened next was enough to chill the red fluid within the veins of any Cenobite whom were in listening distance. The very sound of Leviathan's voice; loud, bellowing and commanding in His favoured children's' minds as He spoke telepathically.

 _"Xipe Totec, my favoured son, and his sweet bride; do not fear for I have only blessed and exciting news to bestow upon you."_

Not all Cenobites had the ability to speak to their God in this fashion. It was a feat only mastered when of a certain level of development or age. The only individuals to master this form of communication was Xipe, his wife, and certain members of his Gash. His own handmade pseudos were considered still too immature, and too human, to be granted such a gift.

The Prince of Hell and his consort shared a look of uncertainty between them, before Snow White's gaze settled upon the diamond deity floating above them and she soon fell into a peculiar trance-like state. For some reason, the idol had chosen to speak only with the Princess of Hell, which confused Xipe further.

As Xipe watched her with growing confusion, the features of his wife however were pinched with a mounting concentration for what seemed like an age...and soon her onyx eyes flickered open, and a look of pure understanding and realisation flooded her face. "Of course. How could I have not noticed the signs sooner?" the Princess of Hell gasped.

A small squeeze of her hand reminded her of her husband stood beside her and none the wiser to what was just revealed to her. Soon, she heard his concerned voice inquire of her. "Snow White?"

As Snow White's hand left the warm grip of her consort's and involuntarily went to her stomach, she finally broke the silence which was filling the void.

"I'm with child, Xipe; the first full-bred Cenobitic child to ever be born within this realm. You're going to be a father." Snow White's gaze fell from the floating diamond behemoth before her and settled onto Xipe's questioning features, her red rose lips curling into a sweetly determined smile toward her husband.

"A child? My wife is with child?" Xipe's features only creased more with confusion. "How? Why? I thought it impossible for a Cenobite to conceive?"

Snow White rubbed her abdomen in a slow, soothing circular motion. Indeed, there was evidence of a tiny swelling. But how could this be?

"We were chosen," Snow White explained, her eyes still looking into her husband's. "Normally, according to our Lord, Cenobites cannot conceive, though only on rare occasions can they create a child together. But our child...our _son_..."

"A son? This child is a boy?" Xipe murmured, coal eyes still fixed upon hers.

"Yes. He is not just _any_ child. Not only is he a miracle, he...he is our _saviour_..."

"Saviour?" Xipe spluttered. "From what, prey tell?"

"Leviathan remained silent on the issue," she sighed. "But there is a future threat which looms. A threat our son can deliver us from. Till the time comes, all we can do is nourish him as he develops in my womb, care for him and tend to his needs as he grows from a helpless infant to full-matured man."

A deeply, pleased murmur rumbled through both their minds, the sounds of their God's approval loud and clear. _"You please me well, my Favoured creations."_ the God bellowed heartily to them both, His voice sounding like that of an approving father. _"Though a long and trying assignment you will soon face. I have no doubts you will excel as parents to this special child. Be aware though; there are those who will try to relieve you from your responsibility, those whose souls are twisted in jealousy and resentment._ _Be mindful of those who would snatch away your obligations without a mere hint of guilt. Now go forth, prepare for the coming of your child."_

Snow White's hand still lingered to her not yet evident but growing abdomen as she and her husband absorbed what had been revealed to them and, without another murmur, left together. With Leviathan's ominous warning wearing heavily in their minds, they walked the corridors of the Labyrinth under the quiet scrutiny from many of their Order who lined the stone walls, both were silent and neither spoke for the length of their journey back to their chambers.

 _Parents_.

They were to be parents to a child who was a miracle prophesied to save their realm in the coming future, from a deadly threat which the God would not indulge, only that it was coming. This kind of honour, as far as they were aware, had never been bestowed upon any other Cenobitic couple in all the history of the Labyrinth. Xipe was aware he was of course the favoured son, but never had he dreamt this possible; to be the father of such a special being, to raise him and ensure his destiny.

This was very big even for him. For them _both._

He then turned to his wife who was the one carrying their very future. She looked as if she were carrying the weight of the entire world on her shoulders, never mind a forming fetus. A frown creased her beautiful but brow-less pallid face, and her ebony eyes were void of awareness. They were near enough blank. She looked to be miles away. Obviously, she was deep in thought over her impending motherhood, of raising this special child. What this would mean for them.

Having been aware of her thoughts Xipe smiled down to her and squeezed her hand.

"Snow White?"

It took a moment or two, but eventually Snow White broke free of her musings and her undivided attention was given to her consort. Both stopped, just a few yards away from their chambers, whilst Snow White gazed up into Xipe's questioning eyes.

"What is it you're thinking about, my Queen?" the Prince of Hell queried as his leprous hand caressed her cheek.

Speech was something that the Cenobite mother-to-be was undoubtedly lacking in. All she could do was place her rouge lips to her husband's own blue tinged lips in a gentle kiss, which he gladly returned. It was a great source of comfort to the both of them, her especially as her thoughts continued to mull over her condition – over her special pregnancy and their equally special unborn son who was continuing to grow and mature within her womb.

After her lips prised from his, Snow White looked up determinedly into Xipe's coal eyes. Then finally, her lips gave way to speech. "Xipe, my husband, I feel somewhat unprepared..." she confessed, her sensual voice now a whisper. Her eyes then left his and settled upon her stomach, which she again touched reverently with her free hand. "I have no doubt whatsoever as to your ability as a father to this child. Your insights and teachings are very impressive. But what of I?" Her tone now sounded somewhat frantic as she stared up into his eyes again. "What if I fail him? What if I fail my own son..." She stopped for a second before correcting herself; "... _our_ son? I come no where as experienced or as confident as you my darling. What sort of a mother would I make?"

In an attempt to calm her worries, Xipe placed a finger about her lips and traced along the scarlet rim slowly and gently. It was something he always did to console his wife when ever she felt unsure or lost. While she purred at his cold but gentle touch, the pin studded Prince spoke. "My sweet consort, I have no doubt in my mind, my heart, and my soul, that you would make a fine mother. A wondrous mother. You must not doubt yourself, as to doubt yourself would be to doubt me and what I've striven to teach you since your arrival. And since we were married. Never doubt me, my dearest wife. Never doubt _us_."

He looked down, staring at her abdomen as both his hands then cupped themselves around Snow White's small but growing baby bump. He smiled softly, having sensed his unborn son within. It didn't take him long to conjure up a telepathic awareness with the tiny one. At once, Xipe could tell that the baby was content and very healthy.

Looking up into her eyes once more, Xipe continued. "Presently, our son is healthy...and content. I can feel it." He inhaled deeply. "I too have my doubts in my abilities as a father to this child, but regardless of our feelings we must strive to ensure his health...and his destiny."

The cold caress of his hand made Snow White shudder intensely and her eyes gazed into his. "Thank you my dearest husband." she said. "I shall attempt to calm my worries concerning my impending motherhood."

Whilst this conversation had taken place, the parents-to-be were completely unaware of the shadow of a woman who stalked close by. A pair of dark eyes which were ablaze with burning fury and jealousy had been observing them from a safe distance since the consultation with Leviathan...also listening to every single word that had been spoken. None of this was music to the individual's ears, and her anger of this news and obvious jealousy over the stunning consort to Xipe Totec certainly knew no bounds.

"Damn you, Snow White!" Angelique, the former demon Princess, cursed under her breath.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 _Okay, it's only a smallish chapter for now, and yes - the Cenobitic Kirsty is pregnant with Pinhead's baby. XD You'll have to keep on reading to find out what the threat is, but I've put a lot of thought into it as I fleshed the plot from the original 2010 draft. I will say...Angelique DOES have something to do with it, as she figures pretty heavily in the sub-plot of this story. It'll all tie together...trust me. ;) Also, my older readers may have noticed one or two slight changes in the plot; the conception of the baby for one. In the very first draft, Leviathan had summoned Xipe and Snow, and ORDERED them to copulate so they could conceive the child. I never liked this, looking back. It seemed...odd, to be honest. 'So, yeah, just keep banging till Snow White gets knocked up nice and good, m'kay, son? Awesome. Don't stop till I'm a Grandpa.' In a crack sense. XD So I thought it better the two had conceived the baby during the final part of the last chapter, and Leviathan KNEW the child was going to be conceived. Like, destiny set in motion. That works so much better. When I re-posted this story, however, I was tempted to actually write up the original 'get her pregnant right now' set up, but resisted. LOL Also, in the original draft, the two don't know the sex of the baby, but here they do. I'd figured they'd know the little things like that, telepathy and all. *shrugs* Oh well. Hope you enjoyed either ways. And please send some feedback, let me know how I'm doing. If you're worried about getting too invested in the story only for me to delete it again, don't worry. This time, I am sticking to and finishing this story. ;) Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

**Author Note -** _Hello all. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. The re-edits for this one took longer than I thought, and I've been busy with my life. But no matter. This story is not going anywhere. I'm enjoying re-writing this, and I am determined to complete it, even if it takes a while. I hope you're all enjoying reading so far. Don't forget to send feedback; let me know what you think, please. :) Now, onto the new chapter. - Laura_

* * *

Chapter Three

Coming to Terms

Through the blurry haze of the old fading cracked mirror leaning against the far stone wall, Snow White regarded her own reflection warily, carefully scrutinising the ever growing bulge of her stomach from every conceivable angle. Her leather bound hands smoothed across the swelling slowly and gently as she studied the very miracle that was taking place within her womb.

She was all alone presently within the chambers; Xipe was on special soul gathering assignment on Earth along with the Chatterer and Bound. She had but only her unborn son for company.

A further two human months had passed in the Labyrinth since Leviathan had briefed His two foremost Cenobites on the situation concerning their unborn miracle. Snow White's abdomen had clearly grown in that time and was now pushing stubbornly against her leather bodice. In now her fifth month of pregnancy, there was simply no hiding of this any longer. Very soon, her fellow Cenobite kind would certainly notice that of the growing child making his presence known within his mother's womb.

Since Leviathan's announcement, Snow White had not ventured beyond the walls of her quarters in order to conceal the true nature of her condition from the other Cenobites. According to the deity, it had not yet been time for the lesser Cenobites, and even her husband's main Gash, to be aware of the miracle pregnancy.

But soon it would be.

Snow White was aware that any day now their God was going to announce the miracle pregnancy to the rest of her brethren, and she had concerns, understandably.

This would be the first time a natural birth was to take place in this realm in several centuries. Cenobites were created, never born. Reborn, possibly, but never born. No Cenobite to ever exist had conceived, carried, or had given birth to a young one...not since Cenobites completely took over from the creatures that once roamed this plane of existence.

The burden was great on Snow White's shoulders. To know she was to be the first, and possibly last, to birth a Cenobite child, and one so important, had sent her into a state of uncertainty.

After such a time it was still proving quite difficult for her to take in. She had still not grown entirely accustomed to the very idea that she was going to have a child...a _son_ , and that the very boy growing within her was going to fulfil a purpose which surpassed even hers and her husband's.

Snow White let out a small sigh, once again treating the swelling stomach, which sheltered her unborn infant, to another rub, thinking of the most strangest things as she stood there before her own distorted reflection in the old mirror; thinking back to Xipe's passionate embraces which mingled both rough and tender, of their moment of passionate coupling which brought about the existence of this young one.

She found herself musing on the most human of questions; whatever would this child look like? Would he be born resembling a normal human-looking infant? Or would he emerge with Cenobitic attributes? How would he look as a man? If not Cenobitic now, would he be forcibly mutilated upon coming of age? Or would he actually be allowed to look human amongst a race of mutilated people? Would he be dedicated and honourable like his father? Would he have inherited his mother's humanly looks? Dare she think it, would he grow to look like... _her_ father? Her _human_ father...the father who still languished somewhere in this Labyrinth?

 _'Oh daddy...'_

As she thought of the one who, undeniably, still continued to chain her to her still lingering humanity, a pair of leather-bound arms slithered around her from behind, cocooning her. Though taken off guard for the briefest of seconds, since she had not been aware her husband had entered the chambers, the pregnant Cenobite woman soon relaxed, especially when she heard his deep, sensual voice at her ear.

"Snow White."

A smile graced her red rose lips feeling as his blood-tipped fingers coiled around her protruding abdomen and intertwining with her own, his palms rested against the middle of her stomach. Very soon, the thoughts of her father dwindled to the very back of her mind which now concentrated on the very welcome embrace of her consort.

Reverently, Xipe's hands explored his wife's swollen stomach and he was soon rewarded by a vigorous kick from within. The child continued to squirm and stretch within his mother as she and the Hell Prince joined their lips in a kiss, marvelling at the miracle they had begun together.

"Are you well?" he whispered.

Snow White nodded, laying her hand atop his and murmuring, "I can feel the tiny one move more often since your absence."

Standing above her, Xipe smiled into her flowing coal hair. Though both were anticipating the birth of their offspring, Xipe was more than aware of his wife's thoughts, of her uncertainty. The fear of the unexpected.

Oh she had come a long way since those good old days where she was a stubborn willed young woman, fresh in her years and fearful of him, of Hell and his kind. Yet there were times, even now as he looked upon her dark and pale Cenobitic inhuman features – destiny well and truly fulfilled and soon to be mother to their miracle child, to his son – when he was reminded of that supposedly sweet and pure of heart teenage girl in the hospital he had met so many years ago, trembling and sobbing in his presence as she begged for leniency and bargained her uncle's soul for hers...

Ah, indeed what a long way she had come.

Yet fragments of that frightened girl remained, with now uncertainty and fear showing for her unexpected pregnancy, and the inevitable birth of their future son.

"Forgive me for my lateness in returning, my wife." Xipe sighed, bringing them both from their thoughts. "It has been a stressful and tiring mission that I have just returned from."

The beautifully pale Cenobite woman turned to face her consort and was immediately met with a pair of dark eyes, usually so calm and void of emotion, swimming with annoyance and even anger. "Why ever so, Xipe?" she inquired, reaching over to touch his cheek. Her scarlet fingertips stroked along his vertical scars soothingly as she spoke. "Were you not successful in disposing of those responsible for abusing the Lament Configuration, those Deaders? Should we be still concerned for our world?"

On hearing the term 'Deader', a deep frown crossed Xipe's features. For the past few days, the Hell Prince had remained on Earth, hidden in the shadows, in dealing with the latest threat to have come outside the Labyrinth's plane of existence..the Deaders; a group of undead individuals who were brought back to life, after inflicting horrific fatalities to themselves, by a necromancer who had descended from a familiar bloodline, the LeMarchand bloodline. He had used the Lament Configuration itself to raise his army back from the dead and had also been in the belief that the box now belonged rightfully to him. He had intended to use it to control the creatures that came from the world in which his bloodline had originally created the door to, the Cenobites themselves.

Both the heir to the LeMarchand bloodline and his army of undead followers had been originally thought to have posed a great threat to Hell, but Xipe had defeated them quite easily. All were presently suffering for their pursuit of immortality, as the pinned Prince spoke to his pregnant consort.

"I have dealt with both the Deaders, and their so named Leader, Winter LeMerchand, with very little difficulty, my love." he explained. "However, their key, Amy Klein, was much more stubborn."

"In what way?" Snow White enquired.

Xipe sighed, still frowning as he thought back to the tragic young woman with whom had solved the Lament Configuration, allowing him into their world, but soon took her own life in an attempt to escape the Lead Cenobite's clutches. It had worked; Amy Klein's soul had gone straight to the eternal Limbo. The girl had been furnished with anguish and suffering as a result of her tormented childhood; it was such a waste, Xipe thought. "Rather than accepting her fate, Amy Klein chose to end her mortal life." the Prince of Hell explained, bitterness resonating in his richly toned voice. "Therefore, her soul became forfeit. She is in Limbo now, it is out of my hands. Even Leviathan can do nothing to correct this."

Snow White, who had been listening to every detail of her husband's tale with great incredulity flickering in her depth-less eyes, raised her free hand and placed it tenderly to his shoulder, squeezing it lightly – in a rather humane manner to comfort. "Fear not, my husband," she finally replied. "You managed to claim the souls of those who threatened our world. At least we know now Merchant no longer holds the threat of power over us no longer."

"Yes." Xipe agreed, taking her hand in his. He brought it to his ice cold lips for a brief second, planting tender kisses to it. "But I still would have enjoyed knowing every inch and curve of Amy Klein's flesh, to discover what makes her whimper. Indeed it is a shame. Such a soul thronged in agony was young Amy Klein."

Xipe was too submerged in his thoughts to notice the rather human smirk that was gradually weaving along his consort's darkly red lips. "Oh. Should I be jealous at all of this Amy Klein, my darling?" her sensuous voice cooed suddenly, causing Xipe's coal black eyes to snap wide open and stare down confusedly into his wife's identical pools of darkness which were swayed by a look of amusement. It was quite the human gesture. There was no trace of jealousy, though that did not stop the horrified expression that slowly creased the usually emotionless Cenobite's face.

"Never!" Xipe declared once he realised what she was referring to, reaching out for her slender arms and dragging her into his own. Snow White was not naturally a jealous creature when it came to the female kind in her husband's life. She was aware that Xipe was incredibly loyal and true to her, and had vowed to be so from the very moment they first joined body and soul together. This observation was merely meant as jest, obviously. Though, Xipe felt that he had to assure her from time to time.

"No other will ever take the place of you, my sweet consort. No other's beauty or presence would ever compete with yours. And no other could fulfil me as you have done." With that, the pinned Cenobite dropped his ebony gaze to her bulging stomach and laid both his hands across the swelling. He ran them along the exposed belly gently as his eyes met hers again. He felt their unborn child suddenly assert a strong kick in his mother's womb, as if in awareness their parents were most likely discussing him. A proud smile melted his tensed facial features. "No other could have given me such an exquisite gift."

Touched by his genuine and rather sweet statement, Snow White leaned into her husband and sealed her lips against his. Their child continued to wildly flail about as his parents shared a tender moment, oblivious to the world and to the people he was going to be born to in just a few short months time.

After a few blissful moments of their icy lips exploring one another's, Snow White slowly shrunk back, prising her mouth from Xipe's. She briefly stroked a feather light touch to his cheek before gradually turning to gaze upon the ageing mirror in the corner of her chambers once more. He chuckled softly whilst curling his arms tight around her waist, and allowed her hands to shroud over his as they cradled the ever growing baby bump. She leaned the back of her head against his strong shoulder, with him completely unperturbed by her ringlets of coal hair which tickled his chin and neck.

For the first time in the many years spent serving, leading and existing within this Labyrinth, Xipe Totec's face flooded with immense contentedness. Never had he felt so complete, so sure of himself, until the day he welcomed this woman into his dark embrace. He lightly kissed the top of her head as the two watched their reflections in the mirror and felt their offspring move and squirm around in her womb together...and both utterly unaware of a third presence at the threshold of their chambers; a beautiful face pinched in fury glared over in their direction, the same pair of dark and jealous eyes that had stalked them before angrily watched the tender scene between the Prince and Princess of Hell once again, torturing themselves with such blessedly pleasurable sights that met their eyes.

With one last fierce glare in the direction of Xipe and his dark bride, the bitter individual had retreated back into the shadows of the never ending Halls outside of the chambers before the couple could even notice their presence, and just as they broke away from the other. Xipe's gaze was immediately drawn to the ceiling, as if in thought. His brow was crinkling in immense concentration as the minutes wore on. Snow White smiled slightly, knowing what had caught her husband's attention. In actuality, he was in deep mental discussion with his Lord and father, Leviathan.

Before she could gather her thoughts, Xipe's black eyes were once again looking down into hers. "It is time, my darling." Xipe suddenly announced. "Our God calls to us, and our Brethren have gathered under the shadow of Leviathan and await our presence."

Snow White ran her hand along the swelling stomach once more, feeling the unmistakable and rather human sensation of anticipation flood her being as Xipe smiled reassuringly to her.

"The coming of our child will finally be announced to all who walk this Labyrinth..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter in this saga. More will come whenever I have a chance to sit down and finish what I've written thus far for the next chapter. Remember I'm actually writing this story afresh and going with a different angle to the very original so it's going to take some time to finish in its entirety. :) I have to say, seeing as I made a 'Deader' reference, it's been quite a while since I actually watched the seventh HR film itself so I hope there's nothing amiss with what was stated. :) Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
